dragon_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Xiiltharra
Queen Xiiltharra was the ruler of Brighthollow and the Elves who reside there. First Appearance Kathir's Redemption Description The elf queen was tall and beautiful, with a youthful countenance belying centuries of life, much like other members of her race. She had a fair complexion, light blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair, and bright red lips. Her true appearance, hidden my glamour, is pink-skinned with tangled hair and long, fur-tufted ears. Her personality was mercurial and enigmatic. She was generally not pointlessly cruel, but Xiiltharra had very little mercy and was quick to dispatch those who inconvenienced her or disobeyed her orders. When she learned of Carnesir's death, she responded dispassionately, and when she discovered the High Priest of Balbor's plot to bring dragons back to Balbor, she was quick to dispose of the priest and replace him with Skera-Kina. Everything she did was ultimately centered around furthering her goals and preventing future inconveniences for herself. History Xiiltharra ruled over her people for thousands of years. She had a son, Daakul, whom she trusted enough to send on diplomatic missions and she had him accompany her on a visit to the rebuilt Aonach Tower. After her death, he became king. Sometime during the Dragon Wars, the queen made a treaty with Balbor. Part of this treaty's terms was that Balbor was forbidden to raise or keep dragons. During this time, all the dragons of Balbor were slain and she used the dragons' remains to create a shadowkey, which could cut through the wards surrounding Balbor. When news reached Xiiltharra that Balbor was plotting to raise dragons against the terms of the treaty, she invaded and assisted Skera-Kina in killing the High Priest responsible, giving Skera-Kina control of the country instead. She left the shadowkey with Skera-Kina, along with the suggestion that she find the Brighthollow scroll and learn the terms of the treaty so that the queen would not be forced to return to Balbor to intervene again. Queen Xiiltharra became Atejul's rider after he and his mother fled to the safety of Brighthollow. She expressed a certain amount of enjoyment in this new bond. When she was killed by a challis rigged with black runestones, she made sure her dragon stone was transferred to Daakul so that Atejul would not be left without a rider. Policies Queen Xiiltharra generally advised her people not to assist the other races. Any elves who helped the dwarves at Mount Velik against the orc hordes during the Orc Wars did so against her advice. Similarly, when Carnesîr, Fëanor, Amandila traveled to Durn to help against Emperor Vosper's plans, they did not have permission from Queen Xiiltharra. She did later order the elvish dragon riders to steal eggs from Shesha with the intent of bringing them to Brighthollow, but these plans were thwarted and she later agreed not to steal eggs in the future, partly because eggs rarely hatch in Brighthollow. In Brinsop's Brood, Fëanor went to the desert to steal Brinsop's hatchlings, presumably under her orders. It is unknown whether this was a direct order from her, or if he was operating somewhat independently. Whatever the case, she later sent her son to negotiate to avoid potential conflict between elves and the dragons. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Dragon Riders